


The Masterplan

by Stacysmash



Series: Training Camp Arc [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Compliant, Dungeons & Dragons, Flirting, Getting Together, Heavy dialogue, Humor, Kurodai Week Day 6: fantasy rpg au, M/M, Roleplay, hint of Bokuaka, hint of KaiSuga/SugaKai, in a classroom, non sexual roleplay, this is kurodai but Kai may be the hero of the fic, training camp arc, what happens in d&d stays in d&d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: “Do we really have to do this? We were already up late last night playing cards.”“Are you an old man in a seventeen-year-old’s body, Sawamura? Live a little.”Kuroo snickered as Daichi glared at him. Such a look could intimidate Daichi’s underclassmen at Karasuno, but Kuroo admitted he enjoyed it just a little too much.“Live a little… by playing Dungeons and Dragons?”Kurodai Week Day 6: 90's Anime AU/Fantasy RPG AU





	The Masterplan

**Author's Note:**

> I've loved all my fics for kurodai week, but this one might be my favorite. I giggled so hard writing it and rereading it, I hope you all enjoy it as well!

“Do we really have to do this? We were already up late last night playing cards.”

“Are you an old man in a seventeen-year-old’s body, Sawamura? Live a little.”

Kuroo snickered as Daichi glared at him. Such a look could intimidate Daichi’s underclassmen at Karasuno, but Kuroo admitted he enjoyed it just a little too much.

“Live a little… by playing Dungeons and Dragons?”

“Is everyone familiar with the gameplay?” Kai asked, his smile looming over several folders standing up that were acting as his shield. Suga, being in the seat right next to Kai, impishly tried peering over it. Kai’s eyes narrowed slightly in his direction and Suga obediently eased back in his seat with a toothy grin.

“Unfortunately, we are familiar with this game,” Daichi informed Kai with a heavy sigh.

“Good, and you two?”

“Akaashi explained the rules already! I’ve got them all up here,” Bokuto assured him, prodding his temple with his finger. Akaashi nodded beside him.

“Sounds like we’re ready to start! Everyone has their character sheets, correct? Please introduce yourselves.”

“I’ll go first!” Suga chirped and squinted down at his sheet. “I am Calahad, a wood elf. I use a bow as my weapon and… my whole family died when I was young?!”

“Yes, I’ve added a little backstory to everyone’s character sheet, give you a little motivation.”

“How is that motivating?”

“That’s up to you. You can seek revenge on the ones who did it or seek a more compassionate livelihood to help those in need.”

“I think I like that better.”

“Alright let’s get this over with,” Daichi grumbled, holding up his sheet. “I am Golgar, a gruesome orc. Did you have to put the gruesome in there?”

“It’s important to note that not only are you an orc but an extremely hideous one.”

“Great. I’m also a fighter.”

“Oh, me too!” Kuroo purred as he leaned into Daichi’s side. “I wonder what else we have in common.”

“Maybe you should read your sheet and we’ll find out.”

Kuroo smirked wide as Daichi folded his arms tighter but didn’t pull away from the touch. His warm brown eyes glanced over at Kuroo and it was all he could do not to tease him more. Somehow, he refrained.

“I am Brendan, a human ranger. Nice, I get a bear companion! Do I get to name him?”

“Yes.”

“His name is Kenma.”

“He’s going to murder you for that.”

“What happens in D&D, stays in D&D.”

“Man! I want a bear!” Bokuto groaned, slumping in his seat.

“What are you, Bokuto-san?”

“I’m Brisket, a…. gnome.” Bokuto glanced up as the entire table snorted and muffled their laughs. “Come on, let me switch with someone!”

“No switching. Akaashi, you’re next.”

“I am Huwen, an ancient wizard with an extremely silky beard that I keep braided in intricate designs. I also keep a pigeon under my hat. That’s disgusting.”

“Okay! Let’s get started.” Kai fiddled with his phone, lively tavern music blasting through its speaker a moment later. He straightened up and regarded them individually, increasing their apprehension just before the story began. “You all met earlier this evening. All of you happened to sit at the same table in the same tavern since it was filled to the brim. The atmosphere is lively with some musicians playing in a corner, raucous laughter accompanying the melody. You all are relaxing together after a few drinks—”

“Am I drunk?” Bokuto interrupted and everyone groaned.

“Normally I’d have you roll a check but we’re only just starting, and we don’t have much time to get through the campaign I planned. You are lightly buzzed but still have complete control of yourself.”

“Gotcha,” Bokuto said as he leaned back in his chair. He picked up his water bottle and clinked it against Akaashi’s before tipping it back against his lips.

“Suddenly, all the noises of the tavern fade and the music stops.” Kai pressed pause on the music, and everyone leaned forward in their seats. “A frigid draft sweeps across all of you from the direction of the door. You all turn and there standing in the doorway is a cloaked figure, bent over with a trembling hand on a walking stick. For a moment, the figure stands still with their face concealed under their hood.  
Finally, they clap their walking stick on the floor, the harsh sound causing everyone in the tavern to flinch, and slowly the mysterious figure makes their way toward your table. _Rap… rap… rap…_ It’s the only sound you hear until the figure stops in front of you and plants the walking stick on the floor. Then the only sound you can hear is their rattling breath.”

Kai paused to take a sip of water, leaving the room as silent as the tavern they were supposedly in. When Kuroo had suggested the little ploy to help him flirt with Sawamura, he had no idea his vice-captain would take it so seriously. Everyone’s mouths were hanging open, their gazes fixed on Kai as they waited for him to continue. He cleared his throat and pulled the hood of his sweater over his head. He lifted a shaky finger at all of them and when he finally spoke, it wasn’t Kai’s regular voice that came out, but the gravelly tone of a hag.

“ _Warriors! I have come from the land embedded in mountains, past the serpentine rivers of Paldonia. I have traveled so far in search of a band of fierce warriors such as yourselves to save the cursed princess from the clutches of the evil sorcerer Draconeer! Do you accept this quest?_ ”

As Kai waited, they all leaned back in their seats and glanced at each other.

“What happens if we say no?” Bokuto asked first in a whisper, eyeing Kai as he lifted an eyebrow. Kuroo snorted and clapped Bokuto on the back.

“Then our entire session will probably be us drinking in the tavern. We should just accept it.”

“Wait, we should probably ask her some questions. Her?” Daichi glanced at Kai for assurance.

“ _What impertinence! Asking what my gender is, the nerve! I can only assume your bad manners were from your orc upbringing_ ,” Kai spat in response, his voice trembling in the middle as he tried not to laugh.

“Ahem, my apologies. So, how is the princess cursed?”

 _“I am not certain of the details. It was Draconeer who whisked her away from her people and claimed he put a curse on her, so no one will ever find her. Find Draconeer, defeat him, and the princess will be revealed to you._ ”

“How do we know _you_ are not one of the sorcerer’s spies,” Kuroo sneered at Kai, smirking as he leaned back in his chair.

“ _If I was one of his spies, why would I tell you about this, where Draconeer is hiding, about the cursed princess_ —”

“Ok, ok! We get it. Anything else you can tell us?”

“Brendan, what is your charisma modifier?”

“Oh, um… 3?! That’s it?”

Kai hummed and ducked below his shield, unseen dice clattering across the table. Kuroo heard him snicker before emerging above the folders. “ _Yes, young man. That’s all I know. Good luck!_  With that, the old woman whirled around and disappeared from the tavern. Strangely, the music starts up again and everyone else starts chatting as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.”

Kai clicked his playlist back on and the room filled with the previous music. Bokuto slammed his bottle on the table and nodded seriously.

“Dude, she’s definitely one of his spies.”

“Yeah, but we have to do something, right? Otherwise, the princess will remain cursed.”

“Sawamura! What a gentlemanly hero, especially for being an orc,” Kuroo purred, stretching his arm across the back of Daichi’s chair. He worried that he might be pushing too hard too quickly but Daichi’s lips curled into his usual challenging grin and leaned toward him.

“Have you much experience with orcs, _Brendan_? I may be ugly, but I still have my pride.”

“I agree with Golgar!” Suga chirped, raising his water bottle toward the ceiling. “Let’s go save the princess!”

“Yeah!” Bokuto cheered, clinking his bottle against Suga’s. Akaashi sighed as he joined them and all three turned their heads toward Daichi and Kuroo.

“What about you, Ranger? Have you any pride?” Daichi chuckled as he picked up his bottle and clinked it against the others. Kuroo grinned widely and held up an imaginary bottle since he had left his back in the Nekoma quarters.

“I never waste time having pride. Let’s go get her!”

 

***

The brave warriors slogged through dangerous mires and crossed endless plains toward the mountains. Occasionally they met with friendly folk who always seemed to need help with something. It was always a pain, but they always received something special in return, usually a trinket granting them a special power.

More often they ran into the sorcerer’s evil minions trying to keep them from his fortress. In the beginning, they weren’t such a problem. The closer they drew to Draconeer, however, their battles became progressively more difficult and far more dangerous.

Kai nodded as Akaashi informed him of his latest action and rolled his dice behind the folder shield.

“The last of the shades is hit with a blast of frost shooting from your staff. The ice consumes it until finally, it shatters into a thousand shards.”

“Ooooh, nice Akaashi!”

“Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

Kuroo snickered as Bokuto puffed out his chest as if he was the one to defeat the shade, but it was even cuter how Akaashi’s cheeks flushed and his lips pressed tight to hide a slight smile. As they all praised Akaashi for his spell, Kuroo frowned at the sound of dice rolling across the table over and over. Only the top of Kai’s head was showing until finally he popped up, his eyes glittering with anticipation.

“With all the shades gone, you all notice how deathly quiet the forest had become. You hear no birdsong or crickets chirping. Not even the wind moving through the trees. It is as if the forest around he had frozen in time.”

“Akaashi, what did you do?!”

“My name is Huwen, Brisket-san, and what makes you think I did something?”

Kuroo exchanged a worried look with Daichi before glancing back at Kai who seemed to be waiting on them, amusement cracking through his calm demeanor.

“Um, perception check?”

“Roll for it.” Kai peered over his folders as he waited for Kuroo’s dice to stop moving. He narrowed his eyes at it before retreating back behind his shield. “Brendan, you’re the only one who feels the ground tremble like this.”

Kai tapped his hand lightly against the table, a slow even rhythm.

“Everyone, quiet… something’s coming,” Kuroo whispered. It didn’t matter that they were all sitting in a small classroom at Shinzen, mentally they were all standing in a forest waiting for something dangerous to appear.

“Perception check!” Suga squeaked and rolled his own dice. Kai peeked at it and smirked.

“Calahad, with your keen elf-ears you recognize the thuds as single pair of heavy footsteps. They are getting louder and you hear wood cracking and snapping, clearly entire trees being shoved to the side.”

Suga snapped his head toward the others, his hand gripping Daichi’s shoulder. “There’s only one, but whatever it is, it’s _huge_.”

“Everyone, prepare to fight!” Daichi ordered and everyone snatched up their dice and peered at their character sheets. “Brisket hide amongst the trees and try to get it from behind. You as well, Calahad. The rest of us will spread out.”

Kai smiled serenely as he rolled more dice. “By now, all of you can feel the earth tremble under your feet. You have time for one action, Suga can start since Akaashi was the last one to go.”

Kuroo bit his lip as he leaned forward, scouring Kai’s makeshift map of the forest. He was so consumed that he flinched when Daichi whispered in his ear.

“Since we’re both sturdier with similar weapons, I’ll take the left and you can take the right. I think Akaashi should be between us then to work his spells.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Even in game, you’re quite the captain, aren’t you?” Kuroo had meant to be flirtatious with the comment and instead, it came out warm and fond. Daichi blinked and cocked his head toward him, bringing their faces so close Kuroo could feel his breath tickling across his skin.

“Sorry, it’s sometimes instinct for me to take the lead. I’m an oldest child on top of being captain.”

“You are? I didn’t know you had siblings.”

Daichi smiled and Kuroo thought he might melt from the affection shining from his eyes. “Yeah, two little rascals, but they’re cute.”

“Ah ha, so that’s how you control all the monsters of Karasuno.”

“Yeah, well—"

“If you two are done flirting, we have a fight to get into?” Suga interrupted, looking more devious than annoyed with his sly grin. Kuroo wrinkled his nose at him and Suga stuck his tongue out at him in reply. Daichi cleared his throat and hid half his face behind his hand, but Kuroo could see a hint of a blush creeping across his cheek.

“I’m moving here, and I thought it best if Huwen stood here and Brendan over there.”

“That’s fine with me,” Kuroo said as they both moved their pieces to opposite sides of the map.

“I’m over here, hiding!” Bokuto shouted and slipped his little piece between two erasers that were being used as placemarks for the trees.

“I’ll follow Golgar’s suggestion and stand here, activating my protection spell on the three of us still in the clearing since they’re in range.”

“Alright, the three of you feel the warmth of Huwen’s spell tingle on your skin. It’s not a moment too soon as a guttural growl rattles just outside the clearing. Suddenly the forest bursts open, splintered trees flying everywhere as a mountain troll charges forward. He stops here,” Kai pauses to place a rolled-up sock on the map several squares in front of Akaashi’s character piece, “And releases a deafening roar, showering you three still in the clearing with copious amounts of saliva.”

“Ewwwww.”

“Actions. Calahad, you first.”

“I shoot an arrow aiming at his eye.”

By that point, Kai didn’t need to tell him to roll for it. Suga released his dice on the table and his jaw dropped as it landed on a one. His head snapped up to meet Kai’s eyes as they winced sympathetically.

“Wait, I get a plus five for being under cover, as well as my plus two modifier!”

Kai released a long breath as he stared at the sock on the map. “Calahad releases his arrow, but the sweat from his palm causes the string to release before he was ready. The arrow narrowly misses Golgar’s shoulder and embeds itself in the troll’s finger. It shrieks and shakes the arrow loose, sucking on his wounded appendage with a whine.”

“Awww.”

“He’s a troll, Calahad. And he’s about to kill us.”

“Well forgive me for having a conscious! Tch, bitter orcs,” Suga muttered under his breath.

“Golgar? Your turn.”

“How much taller is the troll than I am?”

“Awww, even in game you’re feeling insecure?”

“That’s funny, because according to our character sheets I’m taller than you, Brendan.”

“So, you checked. You actually compared our heights… oh, Golgar, that’s so precious.”

Kai cleared his throat before Daichi could ram his fist into Kuroo’s ribs. “The top of your head is about to his waist.”

“Ah, then I charge at him to here,” Daichi said, slipping his piece to the side of the troll, “And I slice his leg at the joint.”

Daichi let his dice fall from his hand and released a held breath when it was a higher number.

“You are able to approach the troll and slice at his leg. Your blade nicks an artery and blood starts pouring from the wound.”

“Ok! I’m going to—"

“Hold up, it’s actually the troll’s move.”

“What?!” Kuroo squawked and turned toward Daichi, knowing that he was vulnerable to attack. Daichi met his gaze, stoic in his expression but his eyebrows were pinched tight with worry. No one said anything as Kai rolled several times behind his folder shield.

“The troll shrieks from the pain and rage boils in his bloodshot eyes. He winds his body up and releases his arm to swing around, colliding with Golgar and sending him into the air. Golgar hits a tree and receives… 15 damage.”

“Wait, he had Huwen’s spell on him!”

“Exactly. Without it, it would have been twice as much. Now it’s your turn.”

Kuroo huffed and scanned his character sheet. He grimaced at his low healing abilities, but he couldn’t leave Akaashi to fight alone.

“Oh! I have a dual action I can use! I instruct Kenma to attack the troll while I rush to Golgar’s side and attempt to heal him?”

“Kenma releases a loud groan, almost as if he was complaining about being called to such a task. But with reluctant obedience, he charges at the troll, snatching onto its wrist. You are able to slap some bandages on Golgar, which is enough to slow the bleeding and he stops taking on more damage.”

“Whew.”

“Brendan… thank you,” Daichi said in a strained whisper as he grabbed onto Kuroo’s shoulder. “You did this for me?”

Kuroo’s heart raced as he was caught in Daichi’s gaze, emotions flowing from his large brown eyes. “Of course, I did. You mean a lot to me.”

“But we only just met the other day at the tavern. And I’m nothing but a hideous orc.”

“Shh, don’t say that,” Kuroo whispered, pressing his fingers against Daichi’s lips. _Shit, they’re softer than I thought they’d be._ “I can see the strength of your soul and the kindness of your heart.”

Suga snorted but to Kuroo’s surprise, Daichi started to blush.

“You’re making fun of me.”

“No, I swear I’m not! And about your looks, other people may not find it attractive, but I do. I like everything about you.”

Daichi blinked his eyes as if waking up from a spell. Kuroo felt his face heat up as Daichi stared at him, feeling entirely exposed. He tried shrugging it off with a smirk, but his heart wasn’t in it.

“You really mean that, don’t you… Brendan?” Daichi added as an afterthought.

“Well, yeah, I do. Sorry if this—”

“Suddenly, a hand grabs Brendan by the ankles, dragging him across the clearing.”

“What?! The troll just had his turn!”

“Brisket, Huwen, and Calahad have already taken turns while you two were busy. It’s the troll’s turn and he’s taken his action.”

“Then I—”

“It’s not your turn, it’s Golgar’s.”

“Oh! What state is the troll in now?”

“Brisket threw a rock at it and missed.” Kai paused as Bokuto huffed and muttered about his bad luck. “Huwen cast his time spell so the troll’s movements are slower than before, and Calahad shot an arrow and missed, hitting Huwen’s hat off his head so now his pigeon is flying around the troll’s head, distracting him slightly.”

“Wait, what happened with Kenma?” Kuroo interjected.

“He got tired and is hiding behind a tree.”

“Figures.”

“Ok, am I well enough to stand up and lift my ax?”

“Do a strength check… Okay, you can stand and lift your ax but with a great deal of pain.”

“I’m going to run after the troll and try cutting off his arm that’s holding Brendan.”

“ _Golgar_ , if you roll low you might cut off my leg.”

“Don’t you trust me?”

“I trust you. I don’t trust the dice or our devious dungeon master,” Kuroo muttered, glaring across the table at Kai’s serene smile.

“Your leg will get torn off anyway by the troll, I might as well attempt to save it.”

“Good point, roll away.”

Daichi rolled his dice and everyone exhaled when it landed on a high number.

“You’re able to charge the troll and he doesn’t see you since the pigeon had landed on his face and was starting to scratch.”

“Good bird,” Akaashi said softly.

“Your ax slices at the troll’s arm, taking it off completely and Brendan falls to the ground. It is now his turn.”

“Excellent! I pull out my sword and ram it into its chest!” Kuroo shouted and rolled his dice without being told.”

“Because of the strength of the troll’s skin, it’s difficult getting your sword in but eventually you’re able to shove it in. Brisket, it’s your turn.”

“Wait, that didn’t kill him? I stabbed him in the heart!”

“You said chest, you weren’t specific about his heart. He is taking damage for it. Brisket?”

“Ok, I’m going to run around behind him and climb up his back. I’m going to use my quick speed, so I still get another action.”

“Good thinking, Brisket-san.”

“Yeah?! Was it really?”

Everyone around the table lavished Bokuto with praise and his chest puffed out so far Kuroo thought his shirt might tear down the middle.

“Fine, what’s your second action?” Kai asked, his voice trembling with restrained laughter.

“I’m going to try to cut his throat with my knife.”

“Hmm, give me a strength check.”

Bokuto winced and let the dice roll off his hands onto the table. Kai hummed and rolled himself behind his folders.

“The knife is able to cut the troll’s skin. You get to about here,” Kai said, indicating a spot on his neck not quite to the center underneath his chin, “Before the troll hurls himself forward. Bokuto, give me another strength check.”

“No way! I hate being so weak,” Bokuto grumbled and rolled his dice with a little more force. Kai waited until it stopped moving before pursing his lips.

“The troll hurls you off his back but in his weakened state, he can’t throw you very far. You land on a soft pile of moss here just inside the tree line. Huwen, your action.”

“I cast my firebomb spell on the troll, and I activate my amulet of perpetuity so the fire won’t stop until the troll is nothing but a pile of ash at my feet.”

Everyone fell silent as they cautiously eyed Akaashi from across the table. Even Kai looked a little nervous as they both did their individual rolls.

“Ahem, um, the spell catches and flames burst across the troll’s skin. He screeches and flails around, but nothing seems to put the fires out. We’re back around to Calahad.”

“Finally! While he’s distracted, I’m going to aim for the cut that Brisket already started on his throat.”

“Okay, your arrow pierces through. Blood starts gushing from the wound and the troll’s roars become gargled. Golgar?”

“I’m going to run at the troll and jump up. I’m going to swing my ax down on the troll’s head.”

Although Daichi was playing a gruesome orc, Kuroo couldn’t resist picturing his real self in armor, bounding toward a giant troll with an ax in his hand. He stored that mental image for later use as he glanced down at Daichi’s dice, perking up at the high number revealed.

“The troll teeters on his feet, woozy from losing so much blood and clasped its throat to stop from losing more. You all hold back as Golgar takes two long steps and leaps into the air with his ax raised high. The troll’s eyes were closed from the pain, but it opens them just in time to see the ax coming straight at its head. The blade cuts deep into the troll’s skull, splitting it open. The troll’s body crumples to the ground and you all watch as Akaashi’s flames consume its body.”

“What does it smell like?” Bokuto asked, his golden eyes shining with interest.

“A mix of burning flesh and excrement.”

“Excrement… Akaashi does he mean—”

“Yes, that’s exactly what he means.”

“Ugh, that’s nasty.”

“You asked.”

Kuroo sighed. “Now that the beast is done for, do I perceive any more threats?”

“No, the forest is once again peaceful. You can hear the birds singing in the trees and the atmosphere is calm as if nothing happened.”

“Alright everybody,” Kuroo announced in a clear voice, slipping his arm around the back of Daichi’s chair, “I say we keep going into the mountains. It won’t be long before we enter the evil sorcerer’s domain, so we should remain on guard.”

“I agree, let’s go,” Daichi said with a nod and reached forward to help Kai clear the board. Kuroo smiled through his pursed lips. Even though they were just playing a game, it gave him a rush of warm feelings hearing Daichi agree with him. It was so often they were competitive, trying to one-up each other. He couldn’t help but wonder what they could achieve if they were on the same side for once.

The warriors patched themselves up, found Kenma asleep behind a nearby tree, and trekked through the forest into the mountains. They took a moment to level up their stats and study them closely as Kai’s words immersed them into a new eerie environment. The path through the mountains was treacherous, particularly with the fog hovering just beyond the cliffside. What increased the tension the most was the lack of traps or minions to keep them from approaching Draconeer’s fortress.

Kuroo requested perception checks along the way, narrowing his eyes at his vice captain’s widening smile. Sharing a look with Daichi, they both scooted their chairs closer to the table as they prepared for another battle. Akaashi leaned in and whispered with Bokuto, writing notes in the margin of his character sheet. Suga once again tried moving Kai’s folder to see around it, but Kai caught his hand and pulled it away. Kai’s eyes widened when he realized what he had done and flinched his hand away. Suga, likewise, giggled nervously and tucked some hair behind his ear. It was the first crack in Kai’s demeanor that Kuroo had seen the entire night, but he didn’t have much time to think about it.

He winced as he glanced at his watch, noticing that it was getting very late. He knew it was risky running a short campaign in one evening of training camp, but he desperately wanted to become familiar with Daichi. Especially in a way that didn’t relate to volleyball.

In his experience, role-playing games were a fun way to get to know people, especially sides that weren’t often revealed in everyday life. Already he could see Daichi’s confidence to take the lead spilled into every area of his life, not just in volleyball. Daichi also had a dry sense of humor and it was a fresh experience to joke around with each other rather than just poke at each other.

Kuroo had the feeling Daichi was becoming more comfortable around him as well. They eased into each other’s space as they whispered together and if their knees bumped or their arms brushed, Daichi didn’t jerk away.

_Just a little bit more and maybe I’ll have the confidence to actually make a move._

“Suddenly, you all find yourselves in a courtyard. The fog rolls away and in front of you is a massive fortress, stretching so high you need to crane your heads to see the top. It’s made of dark stone with rough edges and spiked embellishments to the facade give it even more of a sinister feeling. Especially since the whole place is quiet without a soul to be seen.”

“Hey! Is anybody there?!” Bokuto shouts, forgetting he was in a small classroom and not literally on a mountain. Everyone winced and shushed him, but it was too late. Kai rose from his chair, his demeanor completely changed as a dark laugh rumbled through his chest.

“ _This is the band of fierce warriors that have come to defeat me, the greatest sorcerer in all the land? Pathetic!_ ” Kai spat with a wave of his hand. Everyone hunched lower in their seats, overwhelmed by the cold gaze in his eyes when it had no business coming from Kai of all people. It wasn’t until Akaashi cleared his throat that they relaxed slightly.

“Draconeer? We have come to free the princess. If you hand her over, there’s no need for violence.”

The corner of Kai’s lips quirked up and in his usual voice he muttered, “Roll for charisma.”

The rest of the players glanced at each other, all doubtful such a thing could work. When Akaashi’s role ended up high, on top of a high charisma modifier, they all watched Kai closely to see what he would do. Kuroo snorted when Kai checked his watch and scrunched his nose at the time. In a flash, his Draconeer persona was back on as he crossed his arms in front of him.

“ _Very well. I must admit that you all possess some skills considering you wiped out my minions. The truth is, the princess is here at this very moment_.”

“Then show her to us!” Suga replied, lifting his chin with confidence. “We need to know that she’s okay.”

“ _She’s here now and has been with you this entire time. Behold… the cursed princess_ ,” Kai announced as he gestured his hand toward Daichi. For a few moments, they gaped at Daichi in silence as he frowned back at Kai, confusion written across his face. Then all at once, they buckled over in laughter.

“Daichi’s the princess! Oh god, that is too good,” Suga giggled, wiping a tear from his eye.

“How can I be the princess? I’m an orc!”

“I think, Sawamura-san, that you being an orc is your curse,” Akaashi explained and Kai nodded.

“ _Yes, Golgar is the cursed princess. The only way to free her from the spell is by a kiss from her true love_.”

Kuroo’s cheeks flooded with heat as he glanced at Kai. A knowing smile stretched across Kai’s lips as he met Kuroo’s eyes and suddenly nerves fluttered around in Kuroo’s stomach. He had severely underestimated Kai. The only thing he had asked was for him to create a game that could help him get closer with Daichi. He hadn’t planned on this.

“Wait, so how do I know who my true love is?” Daichi asked, awakening Kuroo from his thoughts.

“Duh! We all need to take turns kissing you!” Suga laughed and grabbed hold of Daichi’s arm. “Come here.”

“What?!”

“We have to kiss you!”

“Idiot, you only need to kiss me _in game_! You just tell Kai that you’re kissing me!”

“Actually, I’ll grant an extra plus five to your charisma roll if you kiss him out of game. It does not have to be on the lips.”

“Ugh, fine. Not on the lips, Suga.”

“I wasn’t going to anyway, you prude.”

Suga had the nerve to smirk at Kuroo just before lifting Daichi’s hand to his lips. Kuroo glared daggers at him but Suga only giggled lightly before kissing the back of Daichi’s hand.

“Ew gross!” Daichi squawked as he yanked his hand away, wiping the spit off on his jeans. “Why would you lick it?!”

“Because it’s funny,” Suga laughed and rolled his dice. Kai loomed over the table and waited for the dice to stop moving before shaking his head.

“Golgar is still an orc. Calahad is not her true love.”

“Wait, what’s my real name?”

“Golgar is your real name.”

“I’m Princess Golgar?”

“Yes, who’s next?”

“Me!” Bokuto shouted as he jumped out of his chair. He bounded around Kuroo and plopped onto Daichi’s lap so abruptly it seemed to knock the wind out of Daichi. Before he could shove him off, Bokuto wrapped his arms around Daichi’s neck and smacked his lip against his cheek. When he released Daichi’s skin with a pop, he whirled around and dropped his dice on the table and beamed up at Kai for the verdict.

“Still an orc.”

“Aw man! This is because I’m a gnome, isn’t it? I want gnome equality! We deserve to be the heroes from time to time!”

“I’ll support you Brisket, but can you get off my lap?” Daichi wheezed.

“Oh! Sorry. Akaashi, you’re up.”

Akaashi rose from his seat with more elegance than Bokuto had. His face was as stoic as it always was though with a touch of confidence. Kuroo frowned and glanced at his character sheet, noting his low charisma modifier while knowing how high Akaashi’s was. He bit his lip and turned his attention next to him as Akaashi gripped the back of Daichi’s chair and leaned over him. His stomach churned with jealousy as Akaashi gently placed his hand against Daichi’s cheek and for a moment he thought he was going to kiss his lips. Even Daichi looked a little nervous until Akaashi eased his face down and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Awww,” Suga and Bokuto said in unison and continued praising Akaashi for the sweet action as he returned to his seat. The dice rolled across the table and Kai cleared his throat.

“Still an orc.”

“Oh ho! I guess it’s all up to me!” Kuroo cheered, trying to mask both his relief and nerves. He smirked at Daichi as he turned his chair toward him and leaned forward. “Out of game, would you slug me if I kissed you on the lips, Sawamura?”

Behind Daichi, Suga giggled fiendishly and fished out his phone. Daichi’s cheeks started to flush as he searched Kuroo’s face.

“Does it have to be on the lips?”

“It doesn’t have to be although it’s my preference. You wouldn’t fault a guy for taking advantage of an opportunity, would you?”

“Just for reference,” Kai interrupted before Daichi could answer, “It’s an extra ten points to your roll if the kiss is on the lips.”

“What?! Why didn’t you tell us that before? I swear this game is rigged,” Bokuto whined and huffed, not noticing the glare Akaashi sent his way. Kuroo didn’t notice it either, he was too busy gaging Daichi’s reaction as his smile started to feel strained. He huffed out a mirthless laugh and started to draw back, his confidence waning ever second.

“It’s alright, Sawamura, I was just teasing. I can kiss your hand or something.”

He didn’t meet Daichi’s eye as he slipped his fingers around Daichi’s. It startled him when Daichi suddenly gripped his hand and yanked Kuroo back toward him.

“Wow… I never would have thought you’d back down so quickly. And here I thought you had some guts, Kuroo.” Daichi’s challenging grin set Kuroo’s skin on fire and his heart went haywire as Daichi leaned toward him. “Well?”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were hoping for this chance as much as I have,” Kuroo whispered, despite the fact that everyone else could hear without any trouble. By that point, he had forgotten that they weren’t alone.

“And I’d say you’re stalling because you’re too nervous to make a move. What are you going to do about it?”

With every new taunt, their smiles widened and drew closer. Kuroo couldn’t have resisted the pull to Daichi’s lips even if he wanted to. He could see the soothing dark brown tones in his eyes and his breath was warm against his skin.

“You’re asking for it, Sawamura. I hope you’re ready to take responsibility.”

“I’m always responsible.”

“I bet you are,” Kuroo laughed softly and closed his eyes as their lips brushed against each other. His hand that held Daichi’s turned and their fingers natural threaded together. Their lips were feather light as they moved cautiously and Kuroo couldn’t resist slipping his other hand up to guide Daichi’s face closer.

It was a sweet kiss but Kuroo wanted more. Unfortunately, he realized that the kiss was only supposed to be for the extra points and started to draw back. Fingers gripped into his shirt and tugged him forward, his lips crashing back into Daichi’s as he yelped in surprise.

A muffled chuckle passed through the kiss, and Daichi’s amusement had a soothing effect over Kuroo. He melted against him, opening his mouth wider with a surge of courage.

“I saw tongue. That’s an extra plus two.”

“Are you serious?!”

“I didn’t realize you were so excited to kiss him, Bokuto-san.”

“Just to win the game!”

“I don’t think breaking the curse automatically means you win. If we’re going by the number of kills, I’m ahead of everyone.”

“Akaashi, why are you mad?”

“Quick! I need someone’s phone, mine’s about to die.”

“Kuroo, cut the kiss short or I take away all your bonus modifiers.”

They released the kiss at the same time, staring at each other as they caught their breath. Kuroo couldn’t stop the smile from rising on his lips and swiped a finger across Daichi’s red cheek before turning back to the table. Ignoring everyone’s snickers, he snatched the dice up and let them go. He didn’t even wait for them to stop before peeking back at Daichi and sharing a soft smile with him.

“Still an orc.”

It took a moment for the words to sink in but when they did, Kuroo jerked his head toward Kai.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Golgar is currently still an orc. You’re not his true love.”

“Then who the hell is?!”

A deep, maniacal laugh rumbled out of Kai as he stood back up from his seat, the movement shoving his chair back several feet.

“ _Fools! You thought you were worthy of the princess? I admit that I have had doubts of my own self-worth_ ,” Kai explained in his Draconeer voice, pressing his palm to his chest as he slowly walked around the table. “ _But there is no use denying our fate. I cursed you, my love, because I thought you could never love me in return. With your pure heart, how could you love such a wicked man? It was wrong of me and I hope that by lifting the curse, you will forgive me and give me another chance_.”

Kai turned Daichi’s chair toward him and knelt down. He pressed his lips tight as he tried holding back his laughter at Kuroo’s venomous glare hovering over Daichi’s shoulder. Ignoring Kuroo’s silent warning, he picked up Daichi’s hand and pressed a soft kiss against it.

“When Draconeer’s lips touch Golgar’s skin, a bright light glows over them as ethereal voices sing from the heavens.”

“Ethereal voices my ass,” Kuroo grumbled. His mood was plummeting into a dark pit as Kai rose and lifted Daichi to his feet, clasping their hands between them.

“Before all of you, Golgar transforms into the loveliest maiden you’ve ever seen and settles into the arms of the sorcerer Draconeer.”

At that, Kai fell silent, smiling at Daichi as he waited for a response. When Daichi turned his head and glanced over his shoulder at him, Kuroo tried to erase all evidence of his pouting but it was impossible to hide all his displeasure. Daichi snickered softly and turned back to Kai.

“So, it was you, all along! How could I possibly deny true love?”

“What?!”

“ _Oh, my darling_ ,” Kai cried dramatically, his voice trembling with laughter. “ _Come, I will whisk you away to my private resort in the tropics and I will give you a proper honeymoon. Thank you, my friends, for escorting my princess back to me_.”

“You cursed her and sent her away with amnesia!”

“Brendan,” Daichi murmured as he turned back to Kuroo, gently settling his palm against Kuroo’s face.

“Yes?”

“I will always treasure our _friendship_.”

An ungodly noise escaped Suga as he fell off his chair and degenerated into a puddle of giggles on the floor. Kai beamed and wrapped an arm around Daichi, pulling him away from Kuroo.

“ _Farewell, everyone! I thank you for your service._ And with that Draconeer and Golgar disappear from sight, along with the stone fortress. The fog has completely lifted, and you find yourself in a pleasant clearing in the mountains with a pile of gold and trinkets in front of each of you. That marks the end of this campaign—”

“No!” Kuroo shouted, slamming his fist on the table. “This is not the end of the campaign. I’m going after Draconeer and I’m going to kill him off!”

“I don’t think there’s any reason to do that, Kuroo-san. He lifted the curse, after all.”

“After putting the curse on her himself! He’s not a good guy!”

Bokuto gasped and grabbed onto Kuroo’s arm. “But Kuroo! He’s Golgar’s true love!”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.”

“But if you try to stop true love, that makes you the villain! Don’t do it, Kuroo! Don’t go where I can’t follow!”

“Then I’ll do it alone! I won’t rest until I destroy Draconeer and take Golgar for myself!”

Suga gasped as he poked his head up above the table. “Kuroo! How could you?”

“Okay!” Kai said amiably, releasing Daichi and clapping his hands together. “That’s it for now. Next time we convene, we’ll have our next campaign to stop the villainous Brendan from kidnapping the princess. Good game everyone.”

“Wait! But—” Kuroo started, but no one listened as they picked up their things and started shuffling out the door. Bokuto gave him a sad look as he passed by and Akaashi consoled him, rubbing his back soothingly. Kai hummed cheerfully as he slipped all his Dungeon Master materials into his bag and zipped it up. He smiled apologetically at Kuroo as he straightened up and slipped the bag strap over his shoulder.

“Sorry, Kuroo. Yaku paid me to do it.”

“You traitor… you both betrayed me. How could you do this?”

“Oh, I’m sure it wasn’t hard,” Suga giggled as he slipped his arm into Kai’s and started to pull him toward the door. “I have to say, you were very smooth when you kissed his hand. You must have had a lot of practice.”

“Not really, I’m not that experienced.”

“You could have fooled me! You’re quite a good actor but perhaps it would be good to have a little more experience. I can help with that if you’re interested…” Suga’s voice faded as they slipped out the door and Kuroo was left to gape in disbelief.

“Ahem.”

Kuroo startled and turned around to see Daichi standing there, an amused grin spreading across his face.

“So, I take it your plan didn’t work out the way you wanted it to?”

“What? Plan? What plan? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Uh huh… you know, I actually enjoyed myself tonight.”

“You-you did?”

“Yeah, I like role-playing. Although,” Daichi paused as he stepped closer, gripping his fingers into Kuroo’s shirt to tug him lower, “Next time, maybe we should just play by ourselves. We’ll be more likely to get the ending we want.”

As Kuroo’s mouth dropped open in surprise, Daichi chuckled and stretched up to kiss him gently. When he released Kuroo’s lips, he leaned up higher next to his ear.

“And if that was what you were wanting, we can do more of that too.”

Instead of pulling back, Daichi pushed forward past Kuroo without another word. Kuroo spun around just in time to see Daichi rushing out the door and caught a brief glimpse of his tomato-red ears. In a moment he was gone, probably running to the bathrooms to prepare for bed as soon as possible.

It was late but Kuroo wasn’t sure if he would sleep that night. How could he when he could still feel the heat of Daichi’s lips on his skin, his husky voice whispering in his ear? Despite Kai and Yaku’s cruel trick, the entire plan worked out better than Kuroo could have imagined.

His head was in the clouds as he danced around the classroom, shutting off the lights and grabbing his gear. He didn’t need fate telling him that he and Daichi were a perfect match and he no longer needed an overly complicated plan to flirt with him. He could do that whenever he wanted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with Kai btw, and I'm super intrigued by a Suga x Kai pairing I'm sure I will do it for real one of these days. He's such an underrated character and such a delight to write.


End file.
